


[art+prelude] once more, with just as much feeling

by bonsaitree



Series: once more (modern+reincarnation au) [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Amnesia, Art, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsaitree/pseuds/bonsaitree
Summary: “Lan Er-gege, you’ll probably have to wait a long time…”“No matter. I’ll wait for you.” Lan Zhan clutched Wei Ying’s cold fingers between his own trembling ones. “No matter how long, I’ll be waiting.”(wei ying dies, leaving lan zhan alone to endure the reincarnation cycle without him. when they meet again, the world is very different.)





	[art+prelude] once more, with just as much feeling

 

“Lan Er-gege, you’ll probably have to wait a long time…”

“No matter. I’ll wait for you.” Lan Zhan clutched Wei Ying’s cold fingers between his own trembling ones. “No matter how long, I’ll be waiting.”

Wei Ying smiled and painstakingly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry but he could still make out the familiar silhouette of his partner, his soulmate. It was a beautiful sight and he was glad to make it his last.

He drew a final breath. 

 

.....

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just recording this plot bunny here as a reminder to myself and, I guess, to see if there's any interest. This is a reincarnation+modern au in which wwx is a model/celebrity (maybe) who does not remember the past and lwj is a business man who remembers everything. I'm envisioning a rom-com style story (lwj chasing after his oblivious-as-always husband, anyone? and/or mutual pining lol) with probably a sprinkle of angst lol.
> 
> Between this and another [time travel au](https://gravitydefyingtears.tumblr.com/post/178468273276/mo-dao-zu-shi-time-travel-au), I'm not sure which one I want to write first... X___X"
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think! :P
> 
> Come visit me at [gravitydefyingtears.tumblr.com](https://gravitydefyingtears.tumblr.com) for more art and plot bunnies. It's slowly being taken over by mdzs...


End file.
